Transformers and Sonic? How?
by Screamer's girl
Summary: Continues after the last story, Suite life on Deck with the Transformers. Starscream, Optimus, Elita, Hotshot, Ellen, Chris and Charlotte are transported into the world of Sonic X. What will happen here? StarscreamxOC and AmyRosexSonic
1. Something unusual

**Lottie: This will start in Sonic's world! This is Sonic X, so incase you thought it would be the original or underground or anything non-manga-**

**Ellen: Feck off.**

**Lottie: It's SHOO! Sheesh Ell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers armada or Sonic X. **

Chapter 1: Something unusual

Sonic was out for his regular late-night run when something caught his eye. A massive purple explosion formed in the sky as seven beams from it fell. Two went to the nearby lake and the other five crashed somewhere in the city. "What was that all about?" Sonic stopped and started running to one that crashed nearby.

~With Knuckles~

The red Echidna was out for a walk by the lake when he too, saw the lights crash into the lake. Knuckles dived in to see two unconcious humans. One was female (Ellen) and the other was male. (Chris) "Hey. Wake up." He brought the two ashore and they slowly woke.

"Man that was some blast." Ellen sat up and rubbed her head. "Hey." She looked at Knuckles. "I'm Ellen."

"I'm Chris." Chris looked at Knuckles too. "Hang on, I'm sure I know this guy from somewhere."

Knuckled ignored Chris's last comment. "I'm Knuckles. Come with me, I'll take you to Sonic."

"That's it!" Chris stopped, startling the two. "We're in the Sonic X dimension!"

Kunckles looked at the boy, confused. "Explain everything when we get there." He added bluntly as they started walking again.

~With Charlotte~

A voice spoke in Charlotte's head. _'Systems, coming online.' _She shot up and looked at her surroundings. "These...seem familiar." She saw a blue streak come to her and she was them looking at her childhood hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You need any help there?" Sonic held out a hand as Charlotte took it. "That was some crash. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Charlotte dusted herself down. "You're Sonic. You're from a totally wicked T.V show back in my dimension! You were my childhood hero!" Charlotte squealed, startling Sonic. "I'll explain later." She then notice that she couldn't see her family, Hotshot or Starscream. "Where are the others?"

Sonic looked up at Charlotte. "There are more of you then?"

"Five of us were sucked into a portal..."

"But I saw seven lights." Sonic added the extra two, Ellen and Chris.

Charlotte felt her knees go weak from the sudden impact she had moments ago. "Must...find others..." She was caught by Sonic, who noticed this.

"We need to get you to Chris's house right now. He's a good friend of mine." Sonic picked Charlotte up, who squealed, turning beetroot red. A few years ago she would be going all fangirly on him.

~Chris's house~

"Knuckles?" Sonic placed Charlotte down as he saw his old friend.

"Ellie! Chris!" Charlotte ran and hugged her two buddies. "Ell, Sonic won't let me go find the others!" Charlotte whined to the taller teen.

Sonic thought for a bit. "Only if I go with you. I mean you nearly collapsed earlier." Sonic folded his arms.

"I'll see you guys later then." Charlotte waved to her friends as they were taken inside the mansion.

~With Starscream~

He looked round at the police surrounding him. One of them spoke. "Put your hands up or we'll fire."

"Do you think he's one of Eggman's new robots or something?" A younger cop spoke to his friend next to him.

'Eggman? Why does that name seem familiar?' Starscream put his hands up. "I mean no harm." He spoke as kindly as he could. "Now I need to find my friends. Can you please let me go?" Then they all noticed a blue streak separate them, forming a hedgehog holding Charlotte.

"Hey look! It's Sonic!" One of the citizens pointed out.

Sonic stood infront of Charlotte who ignore him and rushed straight up to Starscream. "Starscream! Yay! I thought me, Ellen and Chris were the only one's here!"

"He's a good guy?" Sonic looked up at Starscream.

A yellow car barged throught and transformed. "Hey." Hotshot walked up to them.

"You do realise this is your fault right Hotshot?" Charlotte folded her arms. "If you didn't make me angry we wouldn't be in this situation. "

Hotshot shrugged. "Whatever."

"We...better get back." Sonic nodded and picked Charlotte up again. (She like speeeeeeeeeeed. Random comment) He rushed off with the Transformers in their vehicle modes.

~Chris's house~

They walked into the house where everyone was in the living room. "We're back." Sonic walked in, grinning. "Hang on a sec, what are you doing?" He looked at Charlotte who was fiddling with some form of device.

"Making it so that my Mom and Dad can find our energy signatures." She pressed a few buttons and gave it back to Starscream who put it in his sub-space. (The jet cockpit thing)

Chris was stood with a kid who was about the same age as him, Christopher Thorndike. "Where are Optimus and Elita?" Chris looked at Charlotte who sat down with him.

Them Christopher's Grandfather rushed in. "Hey Chris! Did you see those...robots on T.V..." Chuck looked at Starscream and Hotshot.

"Hey, Chuck. Don't go dismantling them. They're family." Chris looked up at Chuck.

Christopher agreed. "Yeah Grandfather."

Optimus and Elita walked in. "There you are." Optimus prepared for a big glomp from Charlotte.

"Dad!" Charlotte rushed up and hugged him half to death. "I knew you'd find us."

Sonic looked at Charlotte. "I don't get it. You're a human and their robots. How can you be related exactly?"

Charlotte turned off her holoform and stood in her robot mode proudly. "I'm an awesomeness Transformer!"

Ellen stood up. "You're weird!"

"Ok Ellen don't go there. We don't want everyone in the room rolling on the floor with laughter." Charlotte chuckled. "Oh. Right. Yeah they need to know how we got here." They gathered everyone (including Knuckles) in the room.

Chuck brought in a whiteboard. "Here. You can use this."

"Thanks Chuck." Charlotte took the pen and drew the logos for Transformers Armada and Sonic X on either side of the board. "Where we're residing at the moment, which is in Chris and Ellen's dimension, the dimension I come from with the Transformers and this dimension are originally T.V shows." She drew the Earth and put Chris and Ellen's dimension underneath. "I'm able to go through these dimensions at will. So far, it's happened three times where I didn't mean it to happen." She looked at Hotshot. "The nut-job over there," She pointed to Hotshot. "got me angry saying this show is crap and anything anime-related. Causing us to end up here."

"I get it." Tails nodded. "You're saying that there are alot of alternate universes and one just happens to have them all clumped together as T.V shows."

Ellen chuckled. "Geek."

Chris joined in. "Geeky eight year old fox."

"I'll slag you both in a minute if you don't shut it." Charlotte rubbed the whiteboard clean. "I do have better hearing than you anyway."

Ellen and Chris sat in silence. "Yes ma'am."

Starscream and Optimus chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder how she got so threatening." Optimus grinned under his faceplate.

"Me too." Starscream turned on his holoform as Hotshot, Elita and Charlotte did so. "What time is it?"

"Half nine." Charlotte laughed as Ellen did something funny.

**Lottie: Yay!**

**Starscream: Yes! You didn't go with the idea of letting me get captured by the military!**

**Lottie: I could never do that to you. *Grins evily* Long live adrenaline.**

**Ellen: I know that look. VODKA!**

**Lottie: BLUE VODKA!**

**Ellen: R and R while we get drunk on blue vodka.**


	2. Sonic meets randomness

**Lottie: Lol. I like Sonic X. It mah fave in top 5.**

**Ellen: You have a top 5?**

**Lottie: Armada, Hellsing, Sonic X, Death Note and Fruits Basket.**

**Ellen: O_o**

**Lottie: YAY ANIME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers armada or Sonic X.**

Chapter 2: Sonic meets Randomness

Sonic was laid out on the roof of the house when he saw part of a ladder bang at the edge. "Hn?"

"Thought I'd find you up here." Charlotte popped up, grinning. "No I'm not a stalker."

Sonic sat up. "How did you know I'd actually be up here?"

"You sitting on the roof is a common scene in the show." She sat next to him and looked up at the stars. "I wonder when Starscream'll teach me how to fly."

Sonic looked at her. "Why Starscream?"

"He's the best flying Transformer around. I want to do loop-de-loops and corkscrews!" She clasped her hands together. "Hey...how many Chaos Emeralds do you have so far?"

"Three."

"Oh so we arrived a bit earlier in the series then." Charlotte grinned. "That's good!"

Amy climbed up the ladder. "Why are you two up here?"

"Sonic's favourite spot. It shows him here at the end of nearly every episode." Charlotte smiled at Amy. "Hey Sonic. Do you remember what I said earlier when we met?"

"Not really." Sonic watched Amy sit at the other side of him.

"The whole childhood hero thing."

"Oh that." Sonic nodded.

"I still think you're completely utterly wicked." Charlotte grinned. She looked at Amy who was glaring at her. "What?"

Amy continued glaring. "You better not be stealing Sonic from me!"

Charlotte put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy. Five years ago, I would have. Three years ago, I wouldn't have dared. Two years ago, I couldn't. And I still can't."

"Eh?" Amy looked at her, confused.

"I already have a completely utterly wicked cool boyfriend who's the greatest ever!" Charlotte shot up and nearly fell. "Whoa."

Starscream flew up, holoform on and collar off. "Careful there." He caught her and stood next to her. "You need flying lessons."

"Well I'd already be flying and doing loop-de-loops if ya had been bothered enough!" Charlotte pocked Starscream on the forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Charlotte jumped off the roof and landed feet first on the ground. "Get ya ass down here now before I throw a rock up there!"

Starscream sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you."

"Primus did it." Charlotte grinned. "Thanks Primus. I owe ya." She watched as Starscream flew down as they both turned off their holoforms. They transformed into their alt modes and set off into the air. "Step one. Lift off completed." Charlotte laughed.

"Well then, I guess whe rest will be easy for you." Starscream sped off, doing a few corkscrews every so often.

Charlotte growled onder her breath. "THAT'S IT! No more mercy for you bud!" She sped after him into the night sky.

Amy and Sonic watched in silence. "That was awkward." Sonic watched the two jets speed off and he clambered down the ladder.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy caught up with him. "Wait for me!"

**Lottie: *Evil grin***

**Starscream: Oh god. You're gonna try and hook up Sonic with Amy aren't you?**

**Amy: Really? *Sparkly eyes***

**Lottie: Oh yeah... R and R people! I need motivation! Whatever the hell that means...**


	3. Eggman

**Lottie: Back to writing this eh?**

**Starscream: Over your writers block?**

**Lottie: Yup. Ellen says something funny in this chapter.**

**Sonic: Oh god. First transforming robots. Then nutty transforming robots and now nutty humans. Sheesh.**

**Ellen: If I hadn't met Charlotte, she wouldn't be in the state she's in now.**

**Lottie: Bubbles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or Sonic X. Good day. I SAID GOOD DAY!**

Chapter 3: Eggman

Charlotte and Sonic were randomly watching the news on T.V. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do." Charlotte sighed.

"Count me in. I can't sit still like this. I need action!" Sonic stood up and the T.V switched to Eggman's base.

"Goodie! Eggman's base! Let's kick butt!" Charlotte punched her fist in the air and turned off her holoform.

Starscream was waiting outside the door. "And where do you two think you're going?"

"To kick Eggman's aft. You can join us if you like." Charlotte grinned as he turned off his holoform. "Let's get Tails and go."

~In the air~

Charlotte and Starscream were in the air in their alt modes. "So what's the plan?"

"Go find Eggman, defeat his robots, help the government blow up the base and go home." Sonic grinned from where he was stood on the ship.

"Back to blowing stuff up. Works for me." Starscream sighed. "Transform." He transformed along with Charlotte and they continued flying beside the X-Tornado. "Ready?"

"Ready." Sonic and Charlotte nodded as they blasted into the base.

~In a room (I forgot. I think he stored his robots in it or something)~

"Hellooo? Eggy? Eggman? Egghead?" Charlotte walked in and started whispering.

Sonic looked up at Starscream. "Is she always like this?"

"You should have seen her at Christmas." Starscream smiled a small smile and caught up with Charlotte.

Sonic sighed and eventually walked in. After a few minutes Eggman showed up and a huge robot the size of a full sized Transformer came out of a door. "Eggman!"

"So Sonic, you showed up." Eggman did his legendary laugh and the robot attacked, eventually knocking Charlotte out and slamming Sonic into a wall.

Starscream ran over and helped Charlotte, who quickly got ahold of the situation and fired at the arm of the robot holding Sonic to the wall with her null rays. "Take this you overgrown tin-can!" The arm let go and Sonic ran up the arm, grabbing the chaos emeralds powering it and destroying the robot and the base.

~Outside~

"I wonder if they're ok..." Amy muttered. She then saw Sonic land on the tip of the X-Tornado and smiled. They watched the base explode and Charlotte and Starscream flew out just in time.

Charlotte panted. "That was some battle. I've fought harder though." She thought back to the battle with Unicron. "Let's get back home." She smiled and they flew back to Christopher's house.

~Christopher's house~

"We're back. Again." Charlotte yawned. "Man I almost forgot how much energy fighting can take out of ya."

Chris and Christopher (you should guess who is who) were talking to Christopher's teacher Mr. Stuart. "Hey Charlotte." Chris walked up to the tired femme.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Charlotte glanced at Mr. Stuart. "It's the guy who works for the government and is disguised as a teacher! Every bot run for ya life!" She ran out the room and came back in with her holoform on. "I'm done with my rant."

Starscream sighed. "I wonder how Optimus copes with you."

Charlotte glanced at Starscream. "You have five seconds till I run after you screaming my head off."

"...Slaggit." Starscream ran outside and into the back garden. "PRIMUS WHY DO YOU PUNISH MEE?"

**Starscream: I wonder why Primus punishes me.**

**Lottie: Hey, we're not incharge of who's our sparkmate right?**

**Starscream: At least you humans can pick again and again... R and R while I sulk in depression.**


	4. Amy's birthday

**Lottie: I'm on my writers block for both my Armada and Animated stories. Suckish.**

**Sonic: Oh...**

**Starscream: She'll get over it. Eventually.**

**Lottie: SHUT UP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or Sonic X blah blah blah. **

Chapter 4: Amy's birthday

Charlotte looked up at Mr. Stuart. "So then. Are ya gonna take me and my Transformer buddies somewhere and dismantle us for parts?" She glared at him.

"No." Mr. Stuart chuckled. "I was just here to talk to Chris."

"Which one? The one from this dimension or the other one?" Starscream pulled Charlotte close to him.

Mr. Stuart looked at them. "Both actually. Chris here told me that your Chris is round about the same age as him, is that correct?"

"Pretty much." Chris nodded. "I'm enrolling into Christopher's school! It's gonna be wicked!"

Sonic walked in. "What's all the racket about?"

"Sonic!" Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

Charlotte looked at Amy. "Amy. Stop squishing him please. I'd prefere to **not** have my childhood hero squished to death."

Amy let go of Sonic and sat back down next to Cream and Cheese. "Fine... My birthday doesn't count ok?"

"Ok." Charlotte thought a moment. "Hey, when is your birthday?"

Amy giggled. "In three days."

Starscream sighed. "I don't even want to know what you have planned." He looked at Charlotte who was grinning evily.

Mr. Stuart sighed. "Oh and Charlotte?"

"Yeah?" Charlotte turned to look at Mr. Stuart.

"I could use an assistant at the school. If you have the abilities of course." Mr. Stuart grinned.

Charlotte thought a little. "Meh, It's not that hard. Try spending a day at Milton special school though. Wicked." She shook his hand and turned to Starscream who sighed. "What?"

Starscream looked up at Charlotte. "Nothing, nothing. You sure you can handle it?"

"Starscream." Charlotte walked up to him. "I destroyed Unicron with all the help we got and you're thinking that I can't work with kids?"

Starscream hugged Charlotte. "Never mind. Forget I said it." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm just an idiot after all."

"No, you're the sain one and me and Ellen are the completely insane crew. We get hyper on malteasers." Charlotte grinned at Ellen.

Ellen looked at Sonic and remembered something. "I almost forgot. Sonic are you on steroids?"

"What?" Sonic looked confused.

"It's a type of drug that makes you go fast. Ellen said olympic runners take it." Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Ellen who was now on the floor laughing. "Really Ell. That's not funny." She tried not to laugh and failed, sliding onto the floor with laughter.

Sonic looked between the two. "I thought you said it wasn't funny."

"It's not!" Charlotte spoke between laughs. "Just, when Ellen starts laughing it sets me off!"

Sonic just nodded slowly and turned round, speeding out the door. Amy was looking at the door. "Never do that again."

"Hang on, I thought Sonic went insane from being on that cruise ship." Chris looked at Christopher.

"He did. He tried everything he could think of to try and get back to land." Christopher looked at Amy who stormed out, looking for Sonic. "Hey, why does Charlotte have an evil look on her face?"

Chris sighed. "Please don't be trying to match Sonic and Amy up. It'll end in a disaster like in Lizzie's Tokyo Mew Mew story Playing matchmaker."

Charlotte glared at Chris. "It didn't end in a disaster it just took time as all." She folded her arms. "And besides, if Lizzie knew about the Transformers when they came to your dimension she would have tried it with me and Starscream."

"Hence the reason I'm ashamed to know you people." Hotshot leaned on the door frame.

"Hence the reason I look up to you as a brother. Cause I'm an only child." Charlotte glared daggers at Hotshot. (What is it with me and glaring at people?)

Hotshot blinked. "I thought you were a teenager."

"I TAKE LONGER TO GROW UP MENTALLY!" Charlotte yelled and stormed up to the room she and Starscream were staying in. (Don't worry! We had seperate beds!)

~At tea~

They were all sat at the table eating tea. Curry to be exact. "Your cooking tastes better than what people say it's like Ella." Charlotte took another peice of chicken.

"Why thankyou." Ella smiled.

Amy ate the last on her plate. "So Charlotte, do you get treated like this back where you live."

"Nope. Alexis does the cooking every so often, the boys are useless. Sometime I help out." Charlotte finished her plate. "It's actually going to take me a while to get used to this."

Amy looked at Charlotte. "Do you miss being back at home?"

"Yeah... To tell you the truth I even miss Galvatron of all Transformers. It seems too quiet without him complaining about the agreement I made him and my Dad come to." Charlotte smiled sadly. "And I miss Cyclonus running round the base like a crazy maniac."

Ellen paused her eating for a moment. "Randomism." She gave a thumbs up with a blank look on her face and resumed eating.

"Nice." Charlotte looked at Ellen. "Now you're making me miss Lydia and Olivia too."

"You're missing just about everyone you're friends with." Starscream walked into the dining room. "Anyway, if you're finished I want to show you something."

Charlotte stood up. "Yay! I like suprises!"

Starscream sighed. "Good greif..."

~Outside in the back yard~

Starscream and Charlotte were sat on a mat on the grass. "So..." Charlotte started. "What's the suprise?"

"If you stop talking I'll show it you." Starscream grinned as Charlotte saluted him. He pulled her in for a kiss. "Now that you're quiet..." He poured out a glass of wine. "Here."

"Alcohol..." Charlotte look the glass and sipped it. "Oh good! Red wine!" She drunk more of it till her glass was empty. "You're too nice. Getting us to sit under the stars drinking wine." She felt his lips meet hers and she pulled away after a minute. "You're not planning on getting me drunk are you?"

"You've never gotten badly drunk!" Starscream laughed. "And no, I'm not."

Charlotte grinned and gently pressed her lips onto Starscream's. "Good." And thus the couple spent the next ten minutes drinking alcohol. (And, surprisingly, not getting drunk)

~The next morning~

"Starscream I gotta go." Charlotte was half way out her's and Starscream's bedroom door.

Starscream was on his knees, begging for her to stay. "Please! You can't leave me!"

"You sound as if we're breaking up now get over it. What happened to the bad boy attitude and your Decepticon nature?" Charlotte smiled. "Now I gotta go. Mr. Stuart will be expecting me in an hour."

Starscream stood up. "I still have those things."

Amy walked past on the way to the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Hi Amy. Starscream here dosen't want me to leave and he's been begging me for the past ten minutes." Charlotte turned her back to Starscream so she could face Amy.

Amy looked at Starscream who was stood behind Charlotte. "Talk about needy."

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through that seeker's head sometimes." Charlotte nodded her head to Starscream.

Starscream rested an arm on Charlotte's shoulder and grinned evily. "You really want to know?"

"Not really. If I could read Ellen's I'd have probably died of shock." Charlotte grinned and followed Amy.

Ellen met the two at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey you two."

"Ellie!" Charlotte hugged Ellen. "Morning."

"Morning Ellen." Amy smiled and ran into the room to find Cream and Cheese.

Chris and Christopher emerged from the kitchen with a mug of coffee for Charlotte. "Hurry up. I swear." Chris handed her the coffee. "And you said I was bad when I wouldn't get up in a morning for school."

"At least I can get ready in fifteen minutes." Charlotte grinned and sipped her coffee.

Christopher looked at Chris who had the face of defeat. "Wow."

~Amy's birthday~

Elita and Optimus were watching Charlotte and Ellen trying to convince Sonic to take Amy on a picnic. "C'mon Sonic! She'll enjoy that!" Ellen shook Sonic by the shoulders.

"And if you refuse once more I'll throw you in the pool." Charlotte grinned in victory as Sonic collapsed on the floor in defeat.

"Ok. You win." Sonic stood back up. "But how can we get a hamper packed in time?"

Optimus looked at Sonic. "Don't worry. The girls knew they'd win and packed it this morning."

Charlotte stood proud. "Girls always win!"

Elita walked up to Charlotte. "Let's hope your plan works."

"It better. I didn't spend two hours making that thing just for the plan to fail." Charlotte grimaced and then smiled as Amy walked in.

"Happy birthday Amy!" Everyone spoke as she stood at the door.

"Thanks guys!" Amy looked at Sonic hopefully.

He looked at Charlotte and Ellen who encouraged him. "So... Do you want to go on a picnic?"

"Of course I would!" Amy hugged Sonic. "This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

Charlotte winked at Amy who let go and smiled. "Go on then. The hamper's in the kitchen."

~An hour later~

Ellen and Charlotte were spying on Sonic and Amy. "So far so good."

"And the point of their alone time means what to you?" Ellen looked at her best friend.

"Hopefully, they'll confess their feelings for eachother and I'll be thanking Lizzie when we get back." Charlotte whispered to Ellen.

Ellen looked at Amy who held Sonic's hand, looking at the sky with him. "They do make a cute couple..." Ellen whispered back. "But we should get going. Let them tell us themselves."

Charlotte nodded and the two snuck away back to the house. "I think tommorow might end up being another good day."

"Why?" Ellen looked at Charlotte.

"Well, the kids at the school aren't half bad. Chris was asking for help the most." Charlotte chuckled. "I wonder where he got his stupidity from."

Ellen thought a while. "Me too."

**Lottie: I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Amy: Me too! I want Sonic to confess his feelings to me!**

**Sonic: *Anime sweatdrop***

**Lottie: Hey, it took Starscream a while to do so.**

**Starscream: Yeah, nearly two months.**

**Lottie: And look where we are now! R and R people.**


	5. Plan B

**Lottie: While I'm waiting for reviews on my Animated story...**

**Starscream: Which the readers get to decide if either Animated me ar Prowl survive...**

**Lottie: I'm going to get back to my Sonic X story.**

**Sonic: Finally! *Runs round the world a few times***

**Amy: He's not gonna stop is he?**

**Lottie: Ah well. He's only missing an opportunity to read the disclaimer for me.**

**Amy: I'll do it!**

**Disclaimer: Screamer's girl does not own Transformers Armada or Sonic X in any way.**

Chapter 5: Plan B

"So what happened to plan A?" Ellen looked at her best friend with confusion.

Charlotte sighed. "I told you. The birthday plan was plan A. This is plan B."

A voice came from the corridor. "What's going on here?" Optimus approached them with his holoform turned on.

"Yeeeeaaaah." Ellen paused a bit. "Charlotte's trying to get Sonic and Amy hooked up."

"English please would be good." Optimus crouched down with them.

"I'm trying to get Sonic to ask Amy out." Charlotte said blankly. "Wanna help?"

Optimus thought a little. "I would but I don't think your mother would appreciate me taking part in one of your evil schemes." He got up and left the two crouching there.

Ellen was the first to break the silence. "Do you think we should stand up? My knees are killing me."

"Fine." Charlotte stood up. "I'll re-think plan B." She started thinking again and another plan came to mind. (Imagine a lightbulb.) "I got it!" She whispered her plan into her best friend's ear.

"I like it." Ellen rubbed her hands together evily. "So... we get Amy and Sonic in a room together and wait till something happens." She spotted Amy in the kitchen. "How do we get them in a room alone in the first place?"

Charlotte thought a while. "That's going to be the hard part. The easy part is getting Sonic to tell us if he likes Amy or not." She then remembered something. "I should have done that at the start."

"Dummy." Ellen laughed a bit as they headed outside to find Sonic.

~With Amy~

Amy was off in daydream land, mixing some batter for the meal they were having for lunch. "Hm..." She giggled, thinking back at her birthday.

"Amy you're going to spill the batter!" Cream warned her.

"Huh?" Amy shot up and caught the bowl before it fell. "That was a close one. Thank's Cream."

"You're welcome Amy." Cream smiled and walked off with Cheese trailing behind her.

~Outside with Sonic and the girls~

"Ok Sonic." Charlotte had an evil look on her face. "Spill it. Do you like Amy or not?"

Sonic backed off a little. "Yeah... Wait-what sense are we talking here?"

Ellen crouched down. "We only want to know if you like Amy in 'that way'. As in l-o-v-e."

"Ah..." Sonic looked away from them.

"CUTE!" Charlotte shot up. "Thank Primus."

Sonic and Ellen looked at Charlotte. "Who's Primus?"

"Ellen I'm ashamed. He's the Cybertronian God." Charlotte grinned. "He's Cybertron itself for that matter."

"Oh..." Ellen nodded. "Nice talking to ya Sonic!" She grabbed Charlotte's arm and they went back inside. "Ok so we accomplished task one. What next?"

Charlotte was off in daydream land. "Hee hee." She grinned and blushed a little.

"Charlotte? You daydreaming again?" Ellen waved her hand infront of Charlotte's face. "STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT YOUR BLOODY SPARKMATE AND TELL US WHAT THE NEXT TASK IS!" She yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELLEN?" Charlotte screamed.

Ellen was the first to calm down. "Don't swear Charlotte, we're in a public place!" She waited a bit. "Task 2."

"Getting Sonic and Amy in a room together. Alone." Charlotte leaned against the wall till Amy came along. "Hey Amy! Sonic said he wants to meet you on the roof."

Amy's face light up. "Ok." She started humming and pranced outside.

"He's on the roof?" Ellen leaned down to Charlotte's size.

"He's either running, which he's not or on the roof." She walked outside to eavesdrop on them.

~Ten minutes later~

"Stupid Sonic." Amy muttered as she walked to the door.

Ellen ran after Amy. "What happened?"

"He ran off!" She slammed the door after Ellen went inside.

They both heard knocking from the outside. "Guys! Let me in!" Charlotte kept knocking until Ellen opened the door.

"You could have just opened it." She sighed and let her best friend in. "So, Sonic ran from Amy. Waddaya think?"

"I think..." Charlotte started. "That Sonic likes Amy and is just afraid to show it. Although Screamer just showed that he liked me more than once before we went out."

Ellen smiled. "In other words, he was dropping hints like Oblivion before you go down the verticle drop."

"Oblivion? What type of ride is that?" Amy looked up at Ellen.

Charlotte and Ellen looked at eachother and then Amy. "Alton towers in England. Where we are, they replaced Wizard spinball with Sonic spinball." They saw Amy's eyes go wide. "Yeah..."

Amy stammered. "S-so it's based off this T.V show?"

"Naw it's based of the series of games and this T.V show." Charlotte sulked. "I still haven't completed Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Unleashed yet."

Ellen patted Charlotte on the head. "It's ok Charlotte." She watched Amy walk away. "Plan C?"

"Lock Sonic and Amy in a room together." Charlotte walked into the room where Starscream and Hotshot were watching T.V. "Hey Screamer." She sat down next to him as he grinned at her.

"How did the plan go?" Starscream put his arm round Charlotte and pulled her closer.

Charlotte sighed as Starscream kissed her forehead. "Sonic ran off. Failure." She looked up at her spark mate and grinned, Starscream returning it, his lips meeting Charlotte's.

Starscream pulled away after a few minutes. "So what's going to happen for Plan C?"

"We're locking them both in a room. Let's hope it works." Charlotte sighed and switched her attention to the T.V screen.

**Lottie: There ya go. Took me a while to write this chapter but oh well.**

**Starscream: Plan C.**

**Sonic: I'm scared. *Runs off to Antartica***

**Lottie: He'll be back. R and R!**


	6. Sonic and Amy's little get together

**Lottie: Third to last chapter!**

**Starscream: Finally.**

**Sonic: This isn't going to be pretty is it?**

**Amy: For you it isn't.**

**Disclaimer: Screamer's girl does not own Transformers Armada or Sonic X.**

Chapter 6: Sonic and Amy's little get-together

Charlotte and Ellen were planning their next move. "This. Is alot harder than Lizzie's story when she paired Ichigo up with Kishu."

"That's cause it's a story." Ellen sighed at her best friend. "I'm only doing this to get them together. Not for you."

Charlotte looked at Ellen. "I'm doing it so Starscream isn't the only one with a girlfriend. Next I'm doing it to you and Alucard."

"Shit." Ellen muttered. "How do you think it's going in there then if Sonic isn't resisting?"

"Amy'll whack him with the hammer. Just keep thinking incase this doesn't work." Charlotte stood up and marched back and forth till they heard a "Amy get off me!" and a "Sonic I just knew we were ment for eachother!" from the room.

Ellen laughed. "That's a load off our shoulders. Now can you take us home?"

"Yes. I could have all along. I just felt like scarring the Sonic X characters and pissing you off and oh my god I'm dead aren't I?" Charlotte backed off. "Starscream! I've pissed Ellen off and I don't think it'll be pretty!"

Starscream came from the kitchen. "You're on your own love."

Charlotte ran into the room where Amy and Sonic were. "Look I know you two are going out now we heard you and now Ellen is pissed off at me and I think she'll kill me because I said we could go home all along I just wanted to mentally disturb you guys, get you to go out and piss Ellen off and I think it was a really bad idea SAVE ME!" She gasped for air. "I can speak really fast."

Sonic nodded from where he was holding Amy. "That's nice and aren't you a Transformer? You can fly out of here."

"True." Charlotte ejected the skates she had before she became a full Transformer and sped out of there.

Amy paused and then spoke. "Odd moment. I don't think it's over."

Ellen came rushing in. "Where's Charlotte? I'm going to talk about that very disturbing thing that I said before we met the Transformers." She grinned evily.

Sonic sighed. "She sped off so I'd just kick back and watch T.V." He watched Charlotte speed in. "When are you going home anyway?"

"I got an idea! Why don't you guys come back to our dimension for a bit?" Charlotte jumped up and down with glee.

Ellen sighed. "You aren't taking them to Alton towers so we can go on Sonic spinball." She looked at Sonic. "I'm not going to let her."

"I'm older than you by a couple thousand years." Charlotte burst out laughing and pointed at Ellen. "You've just been lolled."

"Lol at your face." Chris was stood at the door. "Can we go home?"

Ellen and Charlotte looked at eachother and then at Chris. "Nope."

He sighed. "But I really miss my Xbox!"

"And I really miss my Netbook but you don't see me complaining." Charlotte sat down and watched T.V.

Chris glared at her. "I will kill you." He came and hit her in the stomach.

Charlotte grinned evily. "DAD! Chris hit me in the stomach!" She put on an innocent face.

Optimus came in, fed up. "Can you grow up for once? And, Chris, violence is not the answer unless you're a Decepticon." He looked at the T.V. "What's on?"

"X-factor." Ellen sat down. "We're going to lol at people's faces." She pointed at a free place on the sofa. "Come join us."

"Fine, but I'm not loling at peoples faces." Optimus turned on his holoform and sat down.

"Simon Cowell looks funny in manga version." Chris laughed. "Cheryl Cole's nice."

Charlotte sighed. "When will the human boys act sain and treat women as people?"

Optimus looked at his daughter. "On Cybertron, we treat them all equally." He looked at the screen and saw a girl about Ellen's age going on. "Why don't you two go on it?"

"No way." Charlotte shook her head. "Nooooo way. I am **not **starring on X-factor to get loled at."

"I won't get loled at." Ellen grinned. "Now can we go home?"

Optimus and Charlotte looked at eachother and then Ellen. "No."

~The next day~

"Chris! Ya gonna be late for school!" Charlotte banged on his door, holding a mug of coffee.

Chris came out of his room, fully dressed while Christopher came from the room next to that one. "Since when did you drink coffee?"

"Since I found out I was a Cybertronian now shift ya ass." Charlotte grinned in victory and walked downstairs to see Starscream at the bottom of them. "Can you move please Starscream?"

"Nope." Starscream grinned evily.

"You're not gonna move are you?"

Starscream shook his head to signal 'no' again. "You're not going to work till I get a kiss goodbye."

Charlotte sighed and shook her head. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" She looked at Starscream and thought of a plan.

"Well?" Starscream grinned again.

Charlotte batted her eyelids and looked at him with sparkly eyes. "You're still not gonna move are ya?"

"Nope."

"Can ya please move love?" Charlotte began speaking in her original Yorkshire accent. She sighed giving up. "Why is it that with you I always end up giving you what you want?"

Starscream placed his lips on hers. "'Cause I'm irresistable?"

Charlotte sipped her coffee as she walked by him. "Something like that." She walked into the kitchen and placed it on the side before ejecting her skates and getting her bag. "I'm off to work guys!"

"Bye Charlotte!" Hotshot called from the room where he was watching Top Gear.

~At the school~

Charlotte placed her bag down at the side of the desk. "Sorry I'm a little late Mr. Stuart. I swear having Starscream as a boyfriend really can tire you out. He would let me past the bottom of the stairs."

"I'm guessing that friend of your's, Hotshot, doesn't have a girlfriend yet?" Mr. Stuart wiped the black board clean.

Charlotte then remembered something. "He does, her name's Rosanna. And our buddy Sideswipe's dating another one called Chromia." She looked at the door as the kids started rushing in. "Here starts hell."

~End of the day~

Charlotte was sat in the staff room with a cup of tea and biscuits. "One of the worst days so far."

"Worst day of your live so far." Chris popped round the corner.

"I will kick you and your fraggin' aft all the way back to Cybertron if you don't shut it!" Charlotte got a blue sphere in her hand. "Now go home Chris."

Chris surrendered. "Fine, fine. I'll just get Ellen to say that thing about you and Starscream."

"That is M-rated and scarred me for life and it was a while before we met the Transformers ok?" Charlotte went pale and turned to Mr. Stuart. "Don't ask her about it. If you want to, I fear for your life." She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "See ya!"

~Back at the house~

Charlotte dumped her bag into the bedroom with Chris behind her. "That wasn't called for."

"Was too." Chris ran out into Christopher's room.

As that happened, Hotshot came into Charlotte's room. "What wasn't called for and why?" He sat on the chair in the room.

"Chris was threatening to get Ellen and say this really disturbing thing about me and Starscream which was before we met you guys. I was never the same afterwards. I ended up in an image in my head I didn't want in there." She pretended to puke. "I swear Ellen has a strange, random and disturbing mind."

"Now I think I know what that was..." Hotshot's face turned pale.

Ellen came in. "Ok you two have dirty minds."

"You do! You put an image in my head I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life!" Charlotte hugged her knees and started rocking like a mentally insane person.

"That's until you and Screamer have sex." Ellen spoke plainly.

Hotshot slapped his forehead. "We have young people in the house and innocent minds. Please refrain from- Wait Charlotte and Starscream haven't had sex yet?"

"Can we please move away from the subject of my sex life?" Charlotte yelled and pushed both of them out of her room. "Anything out of you two to do with sex and I'm sending you to the Jurassic Park dimension. To be eaten."

The two ran away from her room at roughly the same speed as Sonic. "I'm scared Ellen." Hotshot hid under the breakfast counter in the kitchen. "Charlotte actually means what she says. Really."

"I doubt any dinosaur will eat an alien robot." Ellen joined him. "But to be safe, I'm joining you."

Sonic came in from his run to see the two chickens sat under the counter. "What's with you two?"

"Charlotte threatened to send us to the Jurassic Park dimension if we said anything about 'it'. And she sticks to her word. I was ambushed by paint ballons once." Hotshot continued to rock back and forth.

"What did you do then Hotshot?" Ellen sighed. "I doubt it was anything good."

"I...said she had crap music on her iPod. Which isn't true. Effiel 64 and Nickelback are cool. Along with Skillet and Pillar and-"

"Get to the point!" She shook the young bot.

"She said if I said that again I'd better be prepared for a slaggin'. So I did and at the end of the day I was covered in pink, purple, blue, red, white and green paint." Hotshot shook. "I don't want to suffer through that again."

**Hotshot: I will get my revenge.**

**Lottie: You do that and you'll have a metal pipe up your aft.**

**Hotshot: *Wide optics* Yes ma'am.**

**Lottie: R and R two more chapters to go. THEN IT'S THE HELLSING SEQUEL!**

**Ellen: Yes!**

**Alucard: Heh.**

**Ellen: Shit. Charlotte, do the techno-organic thingy on him please. Alucard's creeping me out.**

**Lottie: You'll get to bite her near the end of the story.** **Now go back home.**


	7. Eggman again

**Lottie: I'm gonna finish this story and move on to my other Armada one. Maybe update The Random Big Brother House while I'm at it. **

**Starscream: You need to write up the rest of episode 3 for that at the moment.**

**Lottie: It's still an M-rated story. Nothing that disturbing. Just suggestions. **

**Ellen: Of sex and other R-rated stuff.**

**Lottie: *Slaps forehead* Enjoy the story people while Ellen rants on about other 'R-rated' stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or Sonic X.**

Chapter 7: Eggman again

Charlotte was walking back and forth. "When can we assist Sonic? He nearly dies!"

"I know your the nerd of things here and I'm sure Sonic nearly died but Optimus's orders are orders." Chris started tapping his leg.

"Screw orders, I'm going." Charlotte turned off her holoform and walked outside. "Transform!" She flew off into the distance.

Chris looked up at Starscream. "You going after her?"

"I need to get out so I might as well." Starscream did the same and sped after Charlotte.

~The harbour~

Charlotte transformed in mid air. "Now I remember that Christopher's in the cockpit of that thing..." She heard jet engines behind her. "Hey. You gonna help me destroy this thing from inside out?"

Starscream looked down at the bruised Sonic. "If you want to save him, why not?"

"Good. Now get that Decepticon battle programming running and distract it." Charlotte flew down to the glass and blasted out.

Decoe and Bocoe yelled in suprise. "Doctor Eggman!"

"You!" Eggman stood up.

Christopher's face light up. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte grinned at Christopher at looked back at Eggman. "Now we can play it safe and you give me the Chaos Emeralds and Chris, or I'll have to take them by force."

Eggman grinned as Sonic was picked up by the giant robot. "Care to rephrase that?"

"Sonic!" Charlotte turned round and saw Sonic in his damaged state. She flew out and attempted to shot the robot's arm. "Not working!" She then got a call on her comm-link. "Red? How did you call me from-?"

_"That doesn't matter right now. How much trouble are you in?"_

"Well if you think that Eggman has a giant robot that me and Starscream can't lay a scratch on and Sonic is going to be kicked into the sea, wadda ya think?" Charlotte sighed.

_"Right. You might need a little space. I'm only sending this to the rest of you over there."_

Charlotte smiled. "I'll let the other know." She hung up and called Optimus. "Dad. Get the rest of you over to the harbour right now. Red's got a suprise for us." She hung up and saw them below.

Red rung her again. _"We're ready."_

"So are we." Charlotte grinned as they resumed their original height. "Feels good to be tall again." She fired upon the robot as it kicked Sonic into the water. "Eat laser glitch!"

Christopher was in Rouge's arms who was well above the fight. He was holding the Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic..."

"My, my." Rouge looked at the Chaos Emeralds. "Those would make a pretty necklace."

Starscream charged at the robot with his wig sword, slicing it's arm off. "Good to be fighting something my own size."

Optimus and Elita were evacuating the humans in the area. "This isn't going well is it?"

"As long a Sonic's fine, we're ok." Elita looked back at the three young bots fighting.

Hotshot punched the robot from behind, enough to distract it. "Now this is fighting!"

Charlotte looked behind to see the Chaos Emeralds falling into the sea. "The Chaos Emeralds!" She saw Christopher falling and quickly caught him. "Let's get you to safety." She looked round and placed him behind a bunch of boxes.

Starscream and Hotshot were then, overpowered by the mindless robot. "I can't hold it!" Starscream attempted to keep the robot's fist away from his upper-torso. "Huh?" He looked behind him to see a gold glow coming from Sonic, who had risen from out of the water using Chaos control.

Charlotte saw him. "Sonic!" She watched as Starscream was thrown aside as the robot went at Sonic. "You two ok?" She rushed over to Hotshot as the three got back to human size.

"I'm a-ok." Hotshot grinned.

"Couldn't be better." Starscream looked at the robot blew up and Angel island appeared in the sky. "What the-"

"Angel island. You know, Sonic's world and this world used to be one and then something caused them to be separated." Charlotte looked as Sonic helped Christopher up. "Time to go home guys."

~A week later~

All of Sonic's friends had gathered at Chris's house. "So when are you leaving?" Amy asked Charlotte.

"Tomorrow. But I really don't wanna leave you guys." Charlotte hugged Amy. "But we'll get to see you again. Maybe."

Amy looked at Starscream and then Charlotte. "Maybe when you visit next time, you and Starscream'll have kids."

"Probably. I'd like to see what your and Sonic's kids look like." Charlotte laughed. "We're only young and yet we're already talking about kids."

Amy laughed too. "Imagine a Sonic junior."

**Lottie: A twelve year old hedgehog and a fifteen year old Cybertronian talking about kids.**

**Starscream: I wonder what a Starscream junior will look like.**

**Lottie: No kids of mine will be called Starscream junior. R and R.**


	8. Goodbye

**Lottie: I guess this is the last chapter. **

**Starscream: I'm gonna miss that little blue fuzzball.**

**Sonic: I have a name. **

**Starscream: I know you do. I just can't be bothered to use it.**

**Lottie: I'll miss you guys too Sonic.**

**Sonic: You've got to START the chapter first. Sheesh.**

**Lottie: ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or Sonic X.**

Chapter 8: Goodbye

Hotshot sat outside, holoform off. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"It's been nice knowing you guys." Christopher shook Chris's hands. "We'll miss you."

Charlotte was tearing up. "This is the most heart-warming thing ever. And I'm one of the two that laugh when they watch people die on the Titanic movie!" She glomped Sonic. "I'll miss you guys!"

Sonic stood there, not bothering to run. (Why bother? He's not going anywhere.) "Can you get off me?"

"Sorry." Charlotte stood up. "I was so hyped up when we first met you guys and now we have to leave! It's too soon!"

Starscream pulled her aside. "We can visit them another time. Now stop cryin' like a little baby."

Charlotte hit Starscream on the arm. "I'm not a baby. I'm an emotionally, mentally scarred person." She looked at Hotshot, who had a confused look on his faceplate. "By emotionally, I mean I met Isabelle. She makes you want to; a) Kill her or b) Kill yaself."

Optimus sighed. "Well, I guess we'll see you when we next see you." He grabbed Elita's hand. "Charlotte, the more you say you're gonna miss them, the harder it'll be to actually leave."

Charlotte growled at Optimus. "Fine. See you guys, well, when we see you." She opened a portal as Ellen, Chris, Hotshot, Optimus, Elita, Starscream and finally, her went in.

~Back in the other dimension~

"We're back!" Charlotte called.

Galvatron saw this and sighed. "Just as I managed to get a week of peace." He smiled and guestured for a hug. "Welcome back."

Charlotte smiled. "Yay! I'm getting a hug of Galvatron, the all evil and violent tyrant!" She hugged him and let go as the kids came in.

Carlos was the first to high-five Chris. "Welcome back dude." He turned to Ellen. "So where did you guys end up?"

"Sonic X dimension." Ellen sighed. "Next up, Charlotte's taking us all to Hellsing dimension."

Charlotte looked over at Hotshot and Sideswipe hugging Rosanna and Chromia. "I'll leave them four here. Hotshot deserves a week or so without us. Sideswipe would probably blow a gasket the moment he got there."

Optimus, Elita and Scavenger put their hands up. "We'll pass."

Ellen frowned. "Fine. We'll have all the fun. Isn't that right Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus was getting giddy and rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist. "Yep. Randomness shall prevail!"

"It shall!" Ellen gave the crazy bot a thumbs up. "Ok, we'll give it a week though. My stomach feels weak from the warping to places."

Chris, Rad, Alexis, Carlos and Charlotte looked at her with confused faces. "You'll get used to it." They spoke simutanously. (Any dummies who don't know what it means, look it up.) Thus creeping any sain person or bot out.

Charlotte got her iPod out. "We'll go next Thursday."

"That's nearly two weeks!" Carlos and Rad complained.

"Dude, this is not looking good for us." Carlos shook his head.

Ellen popped up behind the three human kids. "If you lot want to stay behind, you can. After all, you are virgins and any vampire that sucks your blood in that dimension will turn you into a vampire."

Rad backed off a little. "I'll pass." He squeaked. "You others with me?"

Alexis nodded. "I'd prefere to stay human thankyou. And I'd like to keep my virginity with me till I'm eighteen."

Carlos gave Alexis the thumbs up. "I'm not sure if there are any girl vampires but I'm going with the whole human thing for a while."

Galvatron chuckled. "Suit yourself." He looked over at Wheeljack who had just been hit on the head by Demolisher. "Men! Grow up and act your age!"

Demolisher saluted his leader. "Sir, yes sir!"

Charlotte sighed. "Young Decepticons."

Starscream looked at her. "What does that make me? I used to be one."

"You're more mature so you're fine." Charlotte looked up at him.

**Lottie: Yay! Less people in the Hellsing story, the better.**

**Carlos: Unlike you, Chris and Ellen, I'd prefere to fear for my life.**

**Alucard: You'd better start fearing boy because I'm staying with you at the end.**

**Lottie: Break it up people. R and R and look out for my next story. (The only Hellsing and Transformers/Beast Wars story)**


End file.
